


How To Train Your Heart

by Anonymous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Various!HTTYD x Reader[Oneshots][Short Stories][Headcanons]
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson/Reader, Barf & Belch & Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Eret (How to Train Your Dragon)/Reader, Fishlegs Ingerman & Meatlug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Reader, Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston/Reader, Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Reader, Tuffnut Thorston/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

_Coming Soon;_

**Toothless × Nightfury!Reader**

** Eret × GN!Reader **

** Hiccup × Female!Reader **

_Completed;_

**None _(so far...)_**


	2. How To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've gone the first quarter of your life without knowing how to fly. Toothless will be darned if you go another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Occurs after the first movie, sometime before the 'Dragons Race to the Edge' series.

_“You really can't fly?”_

_“Nope.”_

Toothless watched you lazily clean your paws as you flicked the pond water with your tail. An offhand comment on his tail prosthetic had led him to discover that you had been practically flightless since birth. He was shocked, as evident by his dropped jaw.

_“And you didn't think this was important information?!”_

_“Uh, no. Why would it be?”_

Toothless didn't really have an answer to that, so he huffed and walked over to where you were now washing your face.

_“I just would have liked to know. I told you when **I** couldn't fly..”_

_“Toothless, it was obvious you couldn't fly. You were missing a tail flap.”_

Toothless flicked a pebble at you, which you ducked.

_“And anyways, it's not like I **can't** fly. I just don't know how. When you grow up on an abandoned island surrounded by Tide Gliders, you tend to pick up swimming skills instead of flying or fire-breathing.”_

_“Wait, so you can't breathe fire either?”_

You answered Toothless by blowing a controlled stream of fire in his direction. It was his turn to duck, and he glared at you as you chortled mischievously.

_“A **'yes'** would have been fine... so you just swim everywhere? Is that how you got here?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“But what if you need to fly someday?”_

_“I won't.”_

Your stern tone took Toothless off guard, and instant guilt overcame you. Unlike the few dragons on Berk who knew you were flightless, Toothless didn't sound ~~too~~ judgemental. Was he actually concerned about your inability to fly? 

_“Hey, don't look at me like that. No offense, but you seem to forget that flying is what led to you getting shot down and saddled.”_

_“This saddle is very comfortable.”_

He was hopeless. You rolled your eyes and curled up, preparing to take a nap.

_“Whatever. The point is, flying is dangerous. Why would I do something that could get me injured or worse?”_

Once again, Toothless didn't have an answer. But as you began to drift into unconsciousness, he formulated an idea. Flying was an incredible feeling, and he couldn't just sit by and let you miss out. 

He was going to teach you how to fly.


End file.
